


Bucky, No!

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a protective dad, Clint is a bad influence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just uh... Take this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bucky, No!

**Author's Note:**

> Just uh... Take this.

You and Bucky sat on the couch, watching the coverage of the Stark Expo in Malibu as you cuddled in your apartment. It was around the time your seventeen year old daughter was about to come home from work, so you kept turning down your husbands sexual advances. But that didn't mean he didn't try.

You batted him away as he kissed on your neck again.

"Babe, stop!"

He chuckled lowly and nibbled on your earlobe, using his metal arm to pull you closer.

"Oh but babe, I'm just showing you my love the best way I can."

You giggled and turned your head to kiss him, loving the sharp contrast between how his kisses were when you first met him as the Winter Soldier when working with Hydra. Now they were soft and sweet, though that little layer of the old Bucky Barnes you once knew and loved was there too. But with the Winter Soldier they were hot and heavy, sloppy and sexual, tongues and teeth clashing constantly...

Not that those kisses were bad in _any way at all..._

But sweet kisses were just as great, if not better.

Bucky kissed you again and shoved your head to the crook of his neck, resting his on yours, his long hair tickling you a little bit. You giggled and intertwined your fingers with his flesh ones, feeling the warmth of his body. You smiled and the front door opened, your daughter rushing in and going straight to her room. You and Bucky looked at each other, Bucky's metal hand curling into a fist.

"I don't know what the problem is, but I'm gonna take care of it."

You smacked the back of his head and frowned, "Down soldier, I'll go check it out. Stay. Here."

Bucky grumbled when you stood up.

"James Buchanan Barnes, stop it. For all we know she just had a bad day at work."

"Or it's that no-good boyfriend of hers!"

You rolled your eyes, "There is nothing wrong with Ashton. You're just being that overprotective father I knew you'd always be."

You went down the hall and knocked on your daughter's door. Privacy was her number one thing lately, so to avoid pissing her off you gave her what she asked. You opened the door after you received no answer, stepping halfway in. Sevimli was on her bed, texting furiously.

"Sev baby, are you okay?"

"No!"

You walked all the way in and shut the door before your husband heard anymore. You knew he was using his amplified hearing to find out what was happening as it was, the last thing you needed was him actually hearing you. You sat on her bed and hugged her.

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's fine, I can take care of it. Don't worry."

"Well, as your mother, I'm inclined to worry. Now, would you rather me or your dad take care of this?"

Sevimli sighed, "You, I guess. Tati wouldn't like this at all."

You kissed her cheek, "What's wrong baby?"

Sevimlie stuffed her face into the crook of your neck, "Mami..."

"Yes honey?" You sweeped her brown hair back and kissed her forehead.

You felt tears on your neck as she whispered, "Ashton got me pregnant."

You sighed, "Oh honey..."

She cried into your neck and you wrapped your arms around her, rubbing her back.

You didn't know what to say or how to feel. You had to know something like that would happen with the child being the son of none other than Clint and Emma Barton, but you didn't think he'd get Sevimli pregnant _yet..._

"How far along are you?"

"Two months..." She whispered, "I went to the doctor instead of work today. Mami what are we going to do?"

You sighed and twirled your fingers in her long hair, "Well, we have to tell his parents. And Tati."

She gasped and looked up at you, "Mami, no!"

You nodded, "It's better he know now than later."

Sevimli nodded and went to stand up, but not before kissing your cheek.

"Thank you for not getting angry Mami."

You chuckled and hugged her, "Well, back in the forties, your father got me pregnant at sixteen."

"What happened?"

You sighed, "I had a bad fall and lost the baby. Tati was devastated, even though it ultimately saved his ass from getting killed by my own Daddy." 

"How do you remember?"

You chuckled, "Tony found my Mama for me and when I found her, she told me all about me and Bucky before we went down. She died before you were born."

Sevimli nodded and lead you out to the living room, where Bucky was sitting on the edge of the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up the second he heard your footsteps and you both sat on either side of him, kissing his cheeks at the same time. You hugged your husband and whispered into his ear.

_"Fii bun."_

He raised an eyebrow at your choice of language, but then Sevimli cleared her throat.

"Tati? I have something to tell you..."

Bucky wrapped his arms around Sevimli and kissed her hair, "Tell me."

"I went to the doctor instead of work today..." Her heart and yours was beating rapidly.

"... And?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered.

Bucky stood up and immediately head down the hall and into your bedroom. You and Sevimli shared a look and then Bucky came back, grenade launcher in hand.

"Bucky, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Gonna go kill the kid that impregnated _my_ baby girl!" He sneered.

"Bucky, no!" You ran over to him and wrestled the weapon out of his grip.

"Give it back (Name), I'm not fucking playing!"

You slapped your husband, "Stop! This is no different than when you got me pregnant in the forties!"

"This is totally different, I'd have stuck with you like a man!"

"And who said Ashton wouldn't stick by her and their baby's side?!"

"Look at his dad!"

"You can't kill Ashton, Sevimli needs him!"

Bucky calmed down a bit before checking to make sure his knife was secured in his pants before running out.

"Then I'll kill his dad!"

"Bucky! Get back here!"

And so began the long, grueling night of you trying to keep your husband from killing Clint Barton, which in the end, after a few select words, was a mission accomplished.

 

 

 

*~Extended Ending~*  
(Nine months later)

 

Baby cries were heard throughout the house, making Clint groan.

"It's two in the morning, dammit!"

Beside him his wife hit him, "It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

" _Your_ son impregnated _the Winter Soldier's_ daughter!"

"Oh, so when he does something impressive and dangerous he's suddenly my son?"

Cue Emma hitting Clint upside the head again.


End file.
